vintagepatternsfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Circa Vintage
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the McCall's 5610 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Tarna (talk) 02:11, December 4, 2013 (UTC) Specifics? Hello, ... and welcome to the wiki. In order to answer your question, I would need some more specific information as to what changes your are not seeing, and what I am supposedly doing. Do you have specific pattern numbers I could refer beack to (I do a lot of editing and cleaning up on this wiki...). One change I most certainly made after any vendor link additions you may have performed is to removed duplicated categories. Those are a result of a glitch/bug that manifests only with anonymous and new users, and should resolve itself in short order, providing you stay signed in. For all other questions, I need more information to be helpful. Best regards, --tarna (talk) 08:52, December 6, 2013 (UTC) (one of the admins) Hi Tarna, It looks like you've edited every single page I've updated - generally with "duplicate vendor", suggesting that I had keyed it in more than once, because it had not updated at my end but it did at your end, so you've deleted the additional details. Of more concern is the difficulty with the Wiki displaying the details I had entered for new pages - yesterday I ended up saving after each update and redoing until I could see everything I had done. Then you went in and removed duplicates, but I could see no duplicates. Because of that, I did not redo my updates today that I could not see - an example is a page that I created for Butterick 1553. I edited and uploaded an image, keyed the description word for word as it appeared on the packet and added my vendor details. I could not see any of the details on the page, it appeared to be empty of content, so I uploaded the image again - it told me that the image was already uploaded, did I want to replace it? I thought it must be there despite me not being able to see it. Then you went in and deleted it because it had "no content". http://vintagepatterns.wikia.com/wiki/Butterick_1553?s=wl This software seems buggy: I have about a thousand vintage patterns, many of which are not in the Wiki, especially Australian patterns from companies like Weigel's and Pauline, but if you have to go in and edit every listing I update, or if new content does not display it might be best if I wait until the defect, whatever it is, has been fixed. Nicole 10:45, December 6, 2013 (UTC) Apologies: I wasn't logged in. Circa Vintage (talk) 10:49, December 6, 2013 (UTC) Hello again, First note: to communicate with other users, you should post your replies to their talk page (not everyone monitors recent changes). On the things where I removed "duplicates" - what I removed were duplicated categories, which you may not have seen but existed nevertheless. That is the issue that will go away after a few days of editing on your part, and should not prevent you from doing anything (and you should not worry about). The other issue is user error rather than a wiki bug: - The page you created had no content, thus the deletion. A picture file is not the same as a new pattern page. Once you create the page, you need to add the uploaded picture to the page (via the Photo button in the "Add features and media" section on the right hand of your edit box). Then, you need to add a description, your link, etc. If you cannot find something you are certain you uploaded, go to your user page, and click on the Contributions tab. Everything you did is there (unless it was deleted - and the only people who can actually delete are admins or wiki staff, usually for a good reason). Still not sure what you mean by the wiki not displaying your changes after you edit... Best regards, --tarna (talk) 18:06, December 6, 2013 (UTC)